onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Tremki J. Dragon
"Life has no limits as long as you know how to use it" : Tremki is a escaped fugitive from "Impel down", he made his way back from Impel down and was tricked and taken to Skypia, he spent most of his time on Skypia before returning back to the Blue Sea world. Appearance Tremki is a tall young man on the verge of reaching the peak of his physical fitness. Decently built with a well toned body, Tremki has the physique of a natural athlete. Some might say he is slightly lean for his age but this is mostly due to his height that makes him look more lean than he really is. As such he best resembles a long distance runner, being tall, lithe, and trim. He is also very handsome and has a very serene appearance. He is fair skinned with slightly sharp features and has a certain grace about himself. Black colored hair frames his angular face on both sides, almost covering up his dark Brown eyes. His features are very relaxed, making it seem like he get's more sleep then needed. Tremki wears a black coat with a small belt buckle latched onto is chest keeping the top together, the back end of his coat is split in two allowing him to flow more freely, he has a mid-shaded grey shirt under his coat with streaked lines, his pants and boots are also black. Tremki often wears goggles on his head giving out a inventor look. Tremki is also known to be the most attractive being in all of the 4 seas, grand line & New World. Personality Tremki is a very calm, relaxed and placid person making him easy to approach and easy to make conversation with, Tremki is also wise and knowledgeable when it comes to the Marines and knows each crook and edge to their system. Tremki is seen as a self centred person and does not have much time for others unless they are friends or family. Tremki is over-protective on his friends and those close to him but does it in a calm matter making it seem a lot less worse then it is, this is an exception for Moses his brother. Tremki is someone who isn't too good at taking orders, he often works under people but always does what he wants, if he doesn't like the order he's given he won't do it. This often makes others frustrated with him as Tremki is very stubborn about his ways and is never really up for compromise. Tremki often doesn't get angry, no one has ever seen him do so once, if Tremki has a problem he solves it calmly and smoothly. Abilities Edit Devil FruitEdit : :Phoenix: Tremki gained this fruit by stealing it from one of the Devil Fruit Hunting ships while looking for food, he was often a good swimmer and when eating the fruit and jumping back in he almost met his near end if it weren't for a passing by Tinny boat returning from their search. This is a mythical zoan typed Devil fruit among the most rarest even more rare then a logia as it obtains the abilities of a Paramecia and Logia devil fruits and allows you to turn yourself into a fiery phoenix. :Regenerating Flames: The Flames that the Devil Fruit allows Tremki to wield are blue and have regeneration/healing properties allowing Tremki to heal at will by turning a part of his body into his Zoan type Creature, yet the flames do not burn or spread like other flames. :Flight: Tremki can use his Devil Fruit ability to turn his arms into wings and obtain the power to fly, Tremki uses this often for Ariel attacks when fighting. :Rare Zoan Control: Tremki's Devil Fruit has a rare ability allowing to not turn into his full creature instead being able to make any part of his body the creature of the Devil Fruit giving him a advantage :Phoenix Properties: When using the Phoenix form that area of the body become intangible by weapons and Fruit abilities of the like such as a Logia but are still effected by normal Devil Fruit weaknesses such as Sea-stone, Haki also can be used to hit Tremki. =Moves Edit Fighting Style: Tremki is extremely acrobatic and is known to often use his legs & feet, with this he also uses a pole that has many in-built functions and often combines his Haki & Rokushiki making devastating effects. Staff/pole: Tremki made himself a custom-built metal staff. The staff is known to be light and has a wire inside made of Sea stone which Tremki made fabric and further a wire, this wire is often used against DF users and is known to be extremely sharp, it's also often seen cutting Sword Blades in two. The wire is extremely stretchable making it both a cabal, weapon and capturing mechanism this combined with his Rokushiki and Haki abilities becomes devastating. Tremki can swing this staff so fast it creates friction and can slightly cut you making a flame burst from you and spread across your body. Rokushiki: Tremki learned Rokushiki in his time at Impel Down and Enies Lobby. Haki: Tremki learned Haki by the priests and G-d on Skypia and on the Blue Sea world. Kicking Techniques: Tremki is known to use many different kicking techniques that are deadly especially when combined with Haki. HistoryEdit Tremki was orginally born in Mariejois but was taken from his family along with his father to Eneis lobby, he spent eight years there at his eighth birthday they gave him the nice surprise of torture as they placed in at Impel Down Torture district. At the age of eleven he spent a few years alone in a cell and at this time he secretly found passage to CP9's training base, at this time he was also using the teaching he saw as a way to learn Rokushiki by studying it and practising it in his own time. At the age of fourteen Tremki started a small group of he earned respect from using his martial art skills such as Rokushiki and advanced kick movements, Tremki used this to take over the fugitive system and was highly respected and feared at a young age yet he kept the same smile and personality making it even worse for others as he could kill them at any second. At the age of fifteen he busted out taking down CP9 Agents including two of the main agents, once he got out he killed the other criminals besides the few he knew were good people. Once Tremki got out he asked the locals for a free ride to an island and was tricked and trapped on Skypia, he spent almost two years in skypia, training in haki and beat three of the priests with some-what ease. Once he got back he set his mind on becoming the strongest and destroying the Marines and world Government. RelationShips Moses L. Dragon: Moses was born Mariejois, when Moses came to the age of six Tremki was born and taken away from his family, Tremki was placed in Eneis Lobby till the age of eight and was then moved to Impel Down. When Tremki escaped to see his brother all he found was disappointment when he knew his brother was a marine. Blaze D. Roger: The relationship between Tremki and Blaze is very, strange. Blaze use to spend a lot of time in Impel Down checking in, once he heard of someone named "Tremki" he thought it was his adoptive brother when he found out it was just someone with the same name he decided to talk to him at first claiming he was a fake. Blaze and Tremki met when Tremki was eight. Crew information link: http://onepiecefanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Blue_Haired_Pirates Category:Characters Category:Jet'ika Category:Devil Fruit Users